Halloween OS
by fallgoddess
Summary: Just a little something I came up with for Halloween.


**Ok so this came to me while I was driving today and thought it would be fun to write. This is non-canon so I am changing some of SM's details to fit what I want. I am not a huge fan of Edward so he will not be with Bella. **

**I hope you all enjoy my Twilight Halloween. Happy Halloween! I am listening to the Repo Genetic Opera while writing this. If you haven't seen it you really need to. It is an amazing Opera and it is an Opera for my generation! GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**I do not own twilight, Repo or anything else mentioned in this story. I just love them all!**

**Thanks go to Abbymickey24 and Mama4Dukes for helping me edit and fix this bad boy up. Go check out their stories they are amazing. **

What do you wear on Halloween to hang out with a bunch of vampires? I have tossed around a few ideas and I don't want to make up my mind because I don't want Alice to see it. I probably should explain a few things to you first so you know who I am and who Alice is.

My name is Bella Swan and I live in Forks, WA with my father. Alice is part of the Cullen family. I met two of them, Alice and Edward, on my first day at Forks High when I shared a class with each of them. Rose, Em, and Jasper were seniors and Alice and Edward were juniors like me.

Alice was pretty open in our gym class and I found out that she and Edward were together as were Emmett and Rose. I thought it was a little weird, but to each their own. The only thing I cared about was that Jasper was single. He was the one I'd noticed and felt drawn to the most at lunch, when I'd first seen the five of them.

After class was over that first day Alice asked me to sit with them a lunch from now on and I readily agreed. It wasn't long before I learned that they weren't like everyone else or that they weren't even human.

You see, they are vampires who feed from animals instead of humans. I didn't care though. They had become my second family and I wasn't giving them up for anything.

Rose was a hard ass at first but I think I won her over when I asked her to show me how to work on my truck. Em told me how she loved to work on cars so I figured if I talked to her about something she liked then we could get to know each other and it worked. I also now know how to change my oil and to do a tune-up, things I never thought I would be able to do.

Emmett. What can I say about Em? He is my big teddy bear brother. He is always there to make me laugh if I am having a bad day but at the same time if I need to talk about something serious he is there to help me work through truly is my big brother.

Alice is a little annoying and I have a hard time being around her most days. She is very hyper and can be pushy and bossy. She uses her visions to get people to do what she wants and that bothers me. I do love her like a sister but more of the annoying little sister that just wont go away. That's part of the reason I won't make up my mind on a costume. She has already tried to get me to let her pick mine and I won't have any of that. Where would the fun be in that?

Now Edward, he is like an annoying little brother. He is always asking me what I am thinking. See he can read minds, well everyone's but mine. I am very thankful for that too. He does try to keep his space from me, which I am more than thankful for.

Esme, the Cullen's Mom, is sweet and very much like the mother I've always wanted. Don't get me wrong Renee is awesome but she is more like a best-friend than my mom. Where Renee is crazy, Esme is calm. Where Renee can't cook to save her life, Esme is an amazing cook who loves to be in the kitchen. It's kind of ironic since she can't eat.

Carlisle or Dr. Cullen or Dad, is amazing. He is always there for me when I need to talk and don't want to go to Em or Jasper. He is very understanding in all his years of wisdom.

Jasper, my Jasper. What can I say about Jasper? He is my mate. My love. It took us a while to actually get to where we are. He also kept his distance at first, since his past was not like the rest of the family. He had a hard time sticking to the diet and he was afraid to hurt me. Eventually the pull was to much for him and we started to get to know each other. He was now my everything and in just a few more months he would be turning me into a vampire to spend eternity with him.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at the clock, realizing it was already 5:30. Damn I needed to get ready, since I had to be at the Cullen house at 7.

As I took a shower I continued to make random decisions about what to wear. I learned real fast that if you don't want Alice to see things then you don't make up your mind. It was kind of fun to fuck with her like this.

Once I was clean I did my hair and makeup before I went back into my room to put my clothes and shoes on. When I was all set I headed downstairs. Dad was at the station and most likely out on patrol to watch over the trick-or-treaters, so I was able to leave without him making a fuss. Hopping up into my truck I started for the party, still flipping through ideas.

When I pulled into the long driveway, the trees were lit with orange and purple lights. Alice must have gone overboard again. I gasped upon taking in the sight of the house. It was creepy. It looked like a totally different house. There were cobwebs all over the place and it was dark and sinister looking. The house actually looked like Vampires could live in it. I walked up to the door and Esme opened it dressed as a 50's housewife. Wow, that was fitting. I laughed and hugged her. She didn't say anything about my costume. Everyone was standing in the living room waiting for me. I couldn't help, but laugh when I saw everyone. Carlisle was dressed as a doctor, not really a costume but it fit. Em was a football player and Rose a cheerleader. Alice was a dark fairy, I think, and Edward was a monk. When I saw him I couldn't help but laugh even harder. I could barely breathe. It was when I saw Jasper though that I think I stopped breathing altogether. He was a cowboy and damn he looked sexy. He was in tight jeans, a wife beater with a plaid shirt open over it, and his cowboy boots. His hat was tipped low over his eyes. He walked over to me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey Darlin', may I ask who you are dressed as? You sure do look amazing in this dress."

"Well I thought it would be fun to dress as Elizabeth Bathory." Carlisle laughed but everyone else looked confused.

"Who's that Bells?" Rose asked.

"Well you see she was the Blood Countess of the sixteen hundreds."

"What?" Em was still confused but I could see that Jasper realized who it was. He is a huge history buff but mostly about war.

"She's what you would call a modern vampire. She was a Countess and bathed in virgin blood to stay young."

"Oh my god, that's perfect, Bella. A human vampire amongst real vamps," Em chuckled.

"Yup, that was the plan." I had a Victorian dress on and my hair was down. I had smeared some fake blood on my chest and neck to make it look like I had just bathed and got dressed. I had fun coming up with ideas and I loved this dress so I just had to do it.

"Darlin' only you would come up with something like this. I think it was a great idea and this dress is amazing." Jasper was staring at my chest which was popping out of the corset. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. After a few minutes we pulled apart and everyone had gone to sit on the couches.

"Bella, we are going to watch some movies for a bit. Do you guys wanna join us? I didn't want to go to crazy for our Halloween party. I tried to keep it low-key like you asked." Alice was looking down at her hands. I sat down on the small loveseat. Jasper settled in next to me and pulled me into his side.

"Sure Alice, that sounds like fun. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really, I wanted something dark but I know you don't like horror movies. I did find a few musicals that seemed good."

"Sure, Which ones did you get?"

"Well I got Sweeney Todd, the Johnny Depp/Tim Burton version, and I got this one called Repo The Genetic Opera." I squealed when she said Repo.

"Oh My God! I love Repo. Anthony Stewart Head was amazing in Buffy and is so good in this. Bill Mosley from House of 1000 corpses is also in it, as well as, Ogre from a band called Skinny Puppy, Paul Sorvino who was Lord Capulet, and Sarah Brightman who was married to Andrew Lloyd Webber. She has such an amazing voice. It has to be my all time favorite Opera." Everyone was staring at me like I had three heads. "What ? It's amazing. Have any of you seen it?" Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well then we'll watch it."

Alice got up and put the DVD in. Everyone was staring at the TV as the movie started. I, of course, knew all of the words and was singing along to the whole thing. Jasper held me tight as we watched the movie. When it was over, I looked at everyone. They were all staring at me.

"Damn, Bells, that was one messed up movie." Em looked freaked out.

"Bella your voice was amazing. You sounded just like Shilo. How did you find this movie? How come you never told me about it before?" Jasper looked shocked. Rose nodded with him.

"Well, what can I say? I saw a preview for it a few years ago when Renee dragged me to see one of the Saw movies with her. I love operas so I was immediately drawn to it. When I first watched it, I was shocked by how much I loved it. I even went so far as to buy the soundtrack. I watch it a lot when I am in the mood to sing. I don't like singing in front of people so I usually watch it alone when Dad is working because I can't watch it and not sing. Sorry if my singing bothered you." I looked down at my hands when I said the end. Jasper stood up and pulled me with him.

"We'll be back guys." Alice slipped into a vision and stood up too.

"I'm a little thirsty, do you guys wanna go for a quick hunt with me? Then we can come home and get into pj's and watch Sweeney Todd?" Everyone else stood up and said bye and went to the door. Jasper picked me up in his arms and carried me up to his bedroom.

"Bella, Darlin', you have no reason to be ashamed of singing. Do you know what hearing you sing did to me?" I looked into his eyes and saw that they were pitch black. He grabbed me hand and pushed it against the bulge in his pants. I moaned when I felt him and he thrust into me hand. He leaned down and kisses me. It wasn't a sweet kiss but a deep passionate kiss. Jasper and I have been intimate before but it wasn't often.

"Jasper, please," I moaned into his mouth. He moved to step back but I stepped forward with him and slid my arms up his chest and around his neck. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "There is no zipper, you have to untie the corset in the front." He moaned and moved his hands to the ties. He slowly untied the corset and my breasts popped out of it.

He leaned down, capturing an exposed nipple with his mouth. As he used his teeth, biting gently, I moaned and he started to untie the back of the dress so it would pool on the floor. I slipped my flats off as he stepped back and stared at me.

"Darlin' you are so beautiful." I stood in front of him in a pair of blood red, lace boyshorts and nothing else. He sat in a chair and started to remove his clothes. " Come to me Darlin'." I walked toward him slowly.

When I stopped in front of him, he was already completely naked and, damn, just looking at him made me so wet. I'm sure he could smell how aroused I was. He put his arms around my thighs and pulled me toward him, kissing my belly. I heard him inhale and then start to purr. He slowly removed my panties, his lips kissing the skin exposed. He kissed my clit and pulled back, making me groan with need. I decided to take action and climbed into his lap. As I did, I slowly slid him into me. We both moaned as I settled flush against him. God, he felt so good inside of me.

He rested his hands lightly on my hips as I slowly started to move up and down on his rock hard cock. I was panting and moaning as he purred in my ear. As I started to pick up speed he started to suck, lick, and bite my nipples again. I was getting so close but I really didn't want to stop. I started to slow down my speed a bit but he wasn't having any of that and started to thrust up into me so he was going deeper and hitting all the right spots. I moaned out and he snaked one hand down between us and started to rub my clit lightly.

"Jasper, please, I'm going to..." He pushed hard against my clit and I exploded around him. He thrust a few more times into me until I felt his cold seed spill into me, setting off another orgasm. I was panting hard as he kissed me.

"I love you Bella. I can't wait to make you mine for eternity."

"I love you too Jasper." As my breathing started to settle, he picked me up and headed for the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped in with me still wrapped around him. He put me down and started to wash my hair for me. It felt so good and I was so relaxed as he washed my body for me. When he got to my pussy he slipped two fingers into me. I moaned as he fucked me with his fingers.

"Damn baby, you are so wet already."

"Please, Jasper. I need more of you." He pulled his fingers from inside me and sucked them into his mouth and moaned. He reached over and picked me up by the back of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid straight into me. I moaned and he pushed me against the tile wall. My back arched as I hit the cool tile and he attached his mouth to my breast. I was a moaning, whithering mess as he pounded into me at a hard human pace.

"More please, so close." He picked up a bit but still not too much to hurt me. A few more thrusts and we both fell over the edge moaning each other's names. After my breathing returned to normal, we finished our shower and put on some pj's. I wore my Jack and Sally fleece pants and a purple tank top with my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie. Jasper put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a Jack tank top I bought for him.

When we got downstairs, I went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn. The family came in while I waited and said hi and went to change. When the popcorn was done, I walked into the living room and everyone was back in their seats. I sat next to Jasper and he wrapped my Jack and Sally blanket around us. As the movie started, I laughed a little too loudly. Everyone stared at me as I calmed myself down.

"What's so funny, Bells?" Em asked.

I looked up at Jasper and winked. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how I love this movie and how I hope you guys didn't fill up too much on your hunt." They looked at me with confused expressions on their faces. Just then, 'No Place Like London' came on and I started to sing it. Jasper groaned and pulled me onto his lap. What I meant dawned on everyone, causing all of them to start laughing.

**Ok guys. I hope you like my little Halloween Smut. I will say that I love Repo, Nightmare before Christmas and Sweeney Todd. Let me know what you think, If you've seen Repo the Genetic Opera what did you think? If not... YOU MUST GO WATCH IT! Please leave me some love!**


End file.
